clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambadee
Bambadee was a stowaway that Rockhopper found on his ship in March of 2007 a day before the St. Patricks Day party, just after leaving Club Penguin Island one day. Bambadee wears a striped friendship bracelet which he made himself; this item was soon released as a free item, when the book Rockhopper and the Stowaway, was added in to the Library in the Book Room. Bambadee had sneaked onto the Migrator because the penguins at Club Penguin Island were teasing him because they were jealous of his bracelet, but were too shy to say it. Rockhopper keeps one of Bambadee's bracelets in his Captain's Quarters. Bambadee Impostors There is a rumor stating that his user name was "Bambadee 66", but this is false. This is because, like Rockhopper, he was the first to obtain that name. Therefore, Bambadee's on-screen name is simply "Bambadee". He does appear in Club Penguin like Rockhopper, however, a user once emailed Club Penguin and they responded, "Bambadee walks around Club Penguin, so if you see him around say hi!" There are a few impostors of Bambadee. The latest imposter is Bambadee00. This penguin gets more people to believe that he/she was Bambadee because of the 00 instead of 66. Trivia * Bambadee made an appearence in the exclusive book, A Penguin Christmas Carol, where he is friends with Smulley, Suneroo and Scrooge. * In Florida, Rockhopper made an apperance. He was with this blue penguin. This penguin could possibly be Bambadee without his friendship bracelet. It is unknown if the Penguin beside Rockhopper is Bambadee though. * Bambadee could most likely be the blue penguin standing beside Rockhopper in the exclusive background. Though, it is not certain because, he is not wearing his friendship bracelet. *It is unknown if someday Bambadee will come with Rockhopper and they will waddle in separate ways so Bambadee can give out his own exclusive background. *He once attempted the myth that if you get on the Migrator just before it leaves, then you will get to go to Rockhopper Island. This could mean that it works. It is also rumored that you will just get disconnected. *Bambadee is known to have his bracelet a long time ago, as he used it when he was a child playing with Scrooge, Smulley and Suneroo. *When Fan-Mailed whether Bambadee would ever make an appearence they replied: "You'll just have to wait and sea!". With this it is rumoured he'll come with Rockhopper next time. *It is HIGHLY rumoured that he will appear in Club Penguin. Gallery of Bambadee File:Bambadee.JPG|A fan-made player card of Bambadee. Image:Bambadee.PNG|Bambadee hiding as part of the "stowaway" in Rockhopper's ship. Image:Friendship_Bracelet.JPG|The friendship bracelet. Image:Badee!.png|Bambadee with Rockhopper. Image:Scare.png|Bambadee trying to scare Rockhoppper. Image:DSC00008.JPG|The Bambadee Imposter "Bambadee 66". Image:Bambadee Imposter.png|Bambadee Imposter (Probably a Fan) File:Bambadee1.png|Bambadee thinking of Rockhopper. Image:Bambadeenews.png|Bambadee featured on The Penguin Times #149. Image:Bambadee150.png|Bambadee featured on The Penguin Times # 150. Image:Rockhopper_with_a_light_blue_penguin.jpg|This could be Bambadee with Rockhopper. However this might not be true because he isn't wearing his bracelet. See also *Rockhopper *Scrooge *Smulley *Suneroo Category:People Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Rockhopper Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters